openbverollingstockfandomcom-20200215-history
OBTS Trains+Routes For Hungary
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : 2f500 0m762 ~ BudapestPioneerRailWay : 3f281 1m000 : 4f708 1m435 ~ Regional Standard : 5f000 1m524 ~ RussianInterchange RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : UICx Couplers ~ Loco+Wagon Stock : NCDA Couplers ~ HistoricNarrowGage Stock : RUSx Couplers ~ Interchange Stock : SCHA Couplers ~ ModernTransit Stock Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks can sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. TRAIN PACKs RailJet Passenger Consists : : DownLink MagyarAllumVasat\MAV.UtasellatoExpress Passenger Consists : : DownLink ~ Various MagyarAllamVasut\MAV Locos+Consists GrandEuroExpress\GEEx.OrientExpress Luxury Passenger Consists : : DownLink ~ Various MagyarAllumVasut\MAV Locos+Consists, ZIP PassWord On WebSite DIESEL LOCOs ~ InfoLink M62 : : DownLink DownLink M44 : 128px : DownLink M41 : 128px : DownLink DownLink M40 : 128px128px : DownLink M28 : 128px : DownLink 1954~1961 ElectroMotiv\EM+NOHAB.AA16 : : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.M61 : DownLink? ~ SzekelyGyors.Budapest~TransylvaniaExpress Psgr Consist : DownLink? ~ SzekelyGyors.ExpressZ Psgr Consist : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink ELECTRIC LOCOs ~ InfoLink 2003~???? Bombardier.Traxx : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.480.005\KingMatyas 1996~???? Siemens.ES64\EuroSprinter : : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV+GySEV.1047 : : DownLink DownLink ~ GySEV+RaaberBahn.1116 : 128px : DownLink DownLink : : DownLink DownLink ~ RailCargoHungary : 128px128px128px : DownLink : : DownLink DownLink ~ OeBB.1116\RailJet 1974~1988 Ganz+Krupp.VM15\Gigant : : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.V63 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1963~1982 Ganz+Krupp.VM14\Szili\Silicon : : : DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.V43 Various Consists 1943~1951 Ganz.LVII\Tiger : : DownLink DownLink ~ BudapestHelyiErdekeltsegVasut\BHEV.53~712 STEAM LOCOs ~ InfoLink 1924~1958 Ganz.2Dxx\4800\Bull : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.424 1882~1927 Ganz.377~381\Krauss.1048\xCxx\0600\Duck : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.XII FREIGHT WAGONs ~ InfoLink Tank, UnionInternatChem\UIC.ZAGKKS : 128px : DownLink Flat Intermodal, UnionInternatChem\UIC.RES : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink Box\Covered, UnionInternatChem\UIC.HEKS+ICHS : : DownLink PASSENGER WAGONs ~ InfoLink Coch Class1+2 : 128px128px : DownLink ~ GySEV+RaaberBahn : 128px128px128px : DownLink ~ MagyarAllumVasut\MAV.AX+BX+BTX Cafe Class1+2 : 128px128px128px : DownLink ~ MagyarAllumVasut\MAV.InterCity Coch Class2 : 128px128px128px128px : DownLink ~ MagyarAllumVasut\MAV.BH+BO+BSRY+FMK Mail : 128px128px128px128px : DownLink ~ MagyarAllumVasut\MAV Bags : 128px128px : DownLink ~ MagyarAllumVasut\MAV HeadEndPower : 128px128px128px128px : DownLink ~ MagyarAllumVasut\MAV : 128px128px : DownLink ~ Coch With V43+V63 Locos : 128px128px : DownLink ~ MAV\InterCity BPEE+BP With 1047 Loco : 128px128px : DownLink : 128px128px128px : DownLink ~ Cafe Class1+2, OeBB RailJet : 128px128px128px128px128px : DownLink ~ Mail+Coch Class1+2 Coch Class1+2 : 128px128px128px 128px128px : DownLink ~ 112A ADNU 19-70 687 Mail : 128px128px128px : DownLink 1926~1953 Coch+Cafe+Dorm Luxury, CoInternatWagLit\CIWL : : DownLink ~ GrandEuroExpress\GEEx.OrientExpress, ZIP PassWord On WebSite 2f500 0m762 Gage Stock Diesel Loco : 128px128px128px : DownLink ~ Mk48, Gage 2f500 0m762 Diesel Loco : 128px128px : DownLink DownLink ~ BudapestPioneerRailway.Mk45, Gage 2f500 0m762 : InfoLink Passenger Coach : 128px128px128px : DownLink DownLink ~ BudapestPioneerRailway.Bax356+Baw433, Gage 2f500 0m762m, With Mk48 Loco Freight Gondola : : DownLink ~ Gage 2f500 0m762, With Mk48 Loco PASSENGER DMUs(DieselMotorUnits) ~ InfoLink MDmot : 128px128px128px128px : 5car : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=37 : http://bveplaza.atw.hu Bzmot : 128px : 2car : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=193 : 128px : InterPici : http://bdat5937.weboldala.net : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=193 63-41 : 128px : 2car MetroWagonMash Uzsgyi : http://gothpaladinus.atw.hu PASSENGER EMUs(ElectricMotorUnits) ~ InfoLink LEW MX/A : 128px : 128px : HEV : http://atti92.host56.com : http://gothpaladinus.atw.hu : http://bzmot332.atw.hu MIX : 128px : BHEV : http://bzmot332.atw.hu BDVmot 015 4car : : http://bdat5937.weboldala.net : http://www.bveklub.hu/objektumtar : http://bvefan17.uw.hu : http://gothpaladinus.atw.hu HungaroPlan : 128px : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu/downloads.php?cat_id=1 CKD Tatra KT4D 213 : 128px : Szeged : http://gothpaladinus.atw.hu CKD.T6A2~Tatra : 128px128px : 911 : http://metro33.atw.hu Siemens Combino : 128px : http://www.partyonwheels.eu/Siemens%20Combino.zip : http://gothpaladinus.atw.hu KCSV5 : 128px : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu KCSV7 : 128px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=40 Ganz ICS : 128px128px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=41 : http://bdat5937.weboldala.net : 128px128px128px : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu T5C5 : 128px256px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=42 : http://kisember87.atw.hu : http://bdat5937.weboldala.net T5C5k : 128px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=158 TW6000 : 128px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=45 Ganz UV : 128px : http://www.bve-batka.hu : http://alex-bve.fw.hu : http://bpvkv.atw.hu FVV Házi Csuklós 1200 10door : 128px128px128px128px128px : http://bveplaza.atw.hu 1892~1894 SchlickNicholson AC+AF : : AC+AF : : BKV.TramV : http://rieszj.atw.hu/bve : www.bzmot332.atw.hu Budapest Cogway SGP : 128px : http://peti817172m.atw.hu Ganz Danubius : 128px : http://bzmot332.atw.hu Budapest Metro 1896 MFAV MotorCar : 128px128px : Line1 : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php 1896 MFAV RoyalMillenium : 128px128px : Line1 : http://users.atw.hu/csuklo/openbve.htm click on FAV 20 Királyi külön kocsi : http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=YITakPP0GHk 1896 MFAV Trailers : 128px : Line1 : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php MFAV : 128px : Line1 : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m1/cs EV+EVA 81-7172M, 81-7142M : 128px128px128px : Line2,5car : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php and http://peti817172m.atw.hu EV : 128px128px128px128px : Line2,5car : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/ev EV3 : 128px128px128px128px : Line2,5car : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/ev3 Ev/A : 128px128px128px128px : Line2,5car : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/eva 81-7172 & 81-7172M : 128px128px128px128px : Line2,5car : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/81-7172-81-7172m Alstom~Metropolis : : DownLink ~ Line2 5car EV+3AVR 81-717, 81-714AVR, 81-7172M : 128px128px : Line3,6car : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php Ganz Hunslet G2 :128px : Line3,6car : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m3/g2 Ev4 AVR Fictional : 128px128px : http://metro33.atw.hu OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ AddALink : http://bvemexicociwl.blogspot.mx : http://www.bveklub.hu/letoltes : http://phontanka.atw.hu : http://bveplaza.atw.hu/downloads.php : http://rieszj.atw.hu/bve : http://www.bvemetro.hu : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu : http://kisember87.atw.hu : http://gothpaladinus.atw.hu : http://5mp.eu/web.php?a=taurus1116&o=dunDDTBJnU : http://sd-ejc.info : http://bdat5937.atw.hu : http://bzmot332.atw.hu : http://bvefan17.uw.hu : http://csuklo.atw.hu : http://www.bvesim.cz/en/route_table.html : http://web.archive.org/web/20100509113143/http://wiki.bve-routes.com/index.php/Category:Hungary